


You Know That I Could Use Somebody

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace’s birthday is coming up, and Steve has bought an unusual present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know That I Could Use Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws. Won me a shared first place. :) Beta'd by m_l_h.

“Wait, what?” Danny froze, looking at Steve as if he’d finally lost his mind.   
  
“What?” Steve asked, shrugging off his vest and resting it against the side of his desk, “It’s just a present.”   
  
“A horse is not a present!” Danny called out, hands slicing through the air, “A horse is never a present!”   
  
“I asked her what she wanted for her birthday,” Steve started innocently, “She said…”   
  
“Last week she wanted a dolphin, Steve!” Danny’s voice now loud enough to attract a curious look from Kono who passed by the office, “Yesterday she asked for a bullet proof vest!” Danny hooked his thumbs under the sides of his own vest, as if to clarify. “And don’t even try to convince me that’s not your influence!”   
  
Steve’s face lit up with a grin.   
  
“That was not a compliment, Steven!” Danny said, finally taking off his vest and letting it drop unceremoniously onto the floor. He purposely ignored the disappointed look on Steve’s face.   
  
“Connecting with animals is a good thing for a child,” Steve tried again, “She’ll create a bond with it. She’ll learn how to take care of another living creature.”   
  
“That’s what Mister Hoppy’s for!” Danny countered.   
  
Steve rolled his eyes, but decided not to comment.   
  
“The point is,” Danny said, now pacing through Steve’s office, “that you don’t just buy my daughter a horse for her birthday without discussing it with me first!  _God_ . Clearly you don’t have kids!”   
  
The words felt like a punch to the gut, and Danny realized it the second he saw Steve’s face falter. Steve recovered quickly enough, muttering something that sounded like he’d sell the horse again, and pushed his way past Danny, out of the office.   
  
When Danny got to Steve’s house, he found him sitting in the sand with a beer in his hand, staring out over the water.   
  
“It shouldn’t come as a surprise that I talk before I think , right?” he said as he sat down next to Steve.   
  
Steve was quiet for a few moments, then said, “I’ll get rid of the horse. You can, uhm… you can just tell me what you’d like me to buy her for her birthday then.”   
  
“No,” Danny shook his head, “She’ll love the horse. She’ll love it even more ‘cause you gave it to her.”   
  
Steve just offered a weak smile, not quite daring to meet Danny’s eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Danny said, “I’m sorry about what I said.”   
  
“You were right,” Steve shrugged, hoping for nonchalant, “I don’t have kids.”   
  
“Yeah, sure, technically,” Danny said, resting his hand on Steve’s forearm, “But you care for Grace like she’s your own.”   
  
“Yeah,” the word came out like a whisper, but Steve finally turned to look at Danny.   
  
“And I love you for that,” Danny said, his eyes never once looking away.   
  
“Maybe the horse can be a gift from both of us?” Steve asked tentatively, “Together?”   
  
“Yeah,” Danny smiled, “Together.”


End file.
